Breaking from the Darkness
by TheJyuubi
Summary: AU. Set in Konoha, but with a few changes of choice. When Naruto is trapped in The Underworld, he becomes an evil weapon for a league of Demons. When his task is to Destroy Konoha, can the purity of the village be enough to turn his heart around?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The ground shuddered as another wave of energy surged through the land.

"Get down!" Minato cried from behind a large wall. Several people dived to the ground, but the few who hadn't heard went flying as the force hit them in the chest.

Minato cursed angrily, but resolved his emotions enough to continue fighting. Since the beginning of time demons had reeked havoc upon the world, and this was just another of those times. For the past week the small village of Konoha had been under threat from the manic group of demons, and the village's Shinobi had all braved their lives to defend it. But no one had expected what was going to befall them; no one had expected the twenty leading demons to attack at once.

Breathing deeply Minato peered across the wall, watching as the demons of all grotesque shapes and sizes slowly cleared a path of destruction. He thought of all his possibilities as hard as he could. _If all twenty are here_, he thought suddenly, _it means that if we could defeat them all at once, there would be no demons of any credible danger in the future. These are the only ones that pose a threat to the Shinobi world. _

Taking a deep breath he paused. _I guess I'll have to attempt to seal them_. He thought gravely. _There's no way we could dream of defeating them. They're just too strong._ He closed his eyes and reviewed his previous training. He was a top-class Shinobi, and had created many ways of sealing, but it would be risky.

Looking around at his comrades he noticed their fatigue and emotional exhaustion. There was no way they would last another day of this. Taking another deep breath he concluded his choice of attack, and standing, he mapped out the plan in his mind.

***

From his hiding place Minato lunged at the first demon; a two-headed creature with oversized fangs and huge puss-filled lumps. Raising his chakra sword he plunged it into the creature's chest, freezing it solid momentarily. Moving his left hand into the correct position he smiled.

"Seal!" The beast suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Minato collapsed to the ground, exhausted from the chakra that had sapped from his body. He cursed angrily and sat up.

"I didn't think it would take that much effort." He mumbled. Standing, he gathered his wits, and waited for the next to arrive. Using the same method he continued to partially seal eight more demons; sending them into a place Minato liked to call the Underworld. It was a void he'd created to send the worst of demons, did the chance arise. There they would stay frozen for several hours, but before then Minato would finish the seal and close the void for eternity.

Sitting in a hidden crater, Minato rested and watched in anguish as the demons moved closer to the village. He suddenly noticed one break off from the crowd, a large fox-like beast with nine tails that trashed wildly in all directions. He watched in horror as it moved closer to the South side of the village; exactly where his son lay with his wife.

Screaming in horror he ran as fast as he could towards his house.

***

Kushina rushed from the house and peered over her shoulder as she watched the monstrous beast destroying the houses behind her. She held her baby son tightly against her chest as he cried; feeling the horror from his mother.

Minato careered around a corner and shouted when he saw Kushina racing in his direction.

"Kushina!" He cried, tears of joy filling his eyes. They raced into each others arms and embraced softly. "Thank god you're alright." He whispered into her hair. He gazed down into his son's face and smiled, and then turning, egged Kushina onward. "Quickly." He said gently. "We should be safe in this direction." They both hurried onward to safety before finally turning and facing the direction of the monster.

Minato sighed, unsure of what to do. Kushina smiled sadly beside him.

"You've started the seal haven't you?" She asked, knowing Minato too well. Minato nodded.

"But I'm spent already." He murmured. "What am I going to do? At this rate, I won't even be able to close the seal." He said, hope fading in his heart. He suddenly felt Kushina's hand wrap around his arm.

"Don't lose hope. There's always a way." She said with determination. "I will give you my chakra, which should at least close the seal." She stated. Minato shook his head.

"No, we have to stop all the demons, or the village will be destroyed." He paused for a moment. "I have an idea." He murmured. Kushina looked at him curiously as Minato turned to her sadly. He glanced toward his son and sighed. "Maybe, just maybe." He said, "If I were to use your chakra, I would be able to seal all the demons, but I would only be able to temporarily shut the gates." He said, mentioning the gates to the Underworld void. "But if that were to happen, future generations would suffer…" He thought aloud. Kushina struggled to accept what he said.

"But what does that mean? What will you do?" She asked worriedly. Minato gently patted his son's cheeks and a tear fell from his eyes.

"I must give the village a safeguard." He murmured. "A weapon that can protect the village when the gates re-open." He whispered. Kushina's forehead creased in worry.

"But…How?" She asked. Minato sighed.

"Seal one of the demons inside of Naruto." He choked. Kushina stared in horror and pulled her son away.

"N-No! How could you even think of that?" She whispered in anger. Minato closed his eyes as tears fell silently.

"What choice do we have? I love my son with all my heart, but I love everyone in this village. I couldn't bear to seal away the demons, only for them to return even stronger in the future." He cried. "I want to protect everyone, but I have to chose one or the other" His voice trailed off and he fell to his knees in anguish. "Why is this so difficult?" He shouted. Kushina shut her eyes and turned away as the truth of the situation hit her. Pausing she nodded painfully.

"I'm sorry Minato. You're right." She knealt beside him and placed her arm around Minato's waist. "And, if we're both here to watch over him, I'm sure he will become a friend and stronghold for all the villagers." She whispered. Minato bit his lip and silently stood to embrace her once more.

"I truly hope so." He said, speaking from his heart. Turning he faced the demon which was slowly approaching in the distance. "Okay. This demon, I believe, is the Kyuubi from legend. He is the strongest from what I know." Kushina nodded.

"I think so too. Are you sure you can handle it?" he asked nervously. Minato nodded.

"With your chakra, I will manage." He informed. Kushina nodded.

"Are you ready?" She asked determinedly. Minato nodded and stepped back to join his right hand with Kushina's. Closing her eyes she focused, and the bond formed, sending her chakra into Minatos body. After several minutes Kushina pulled her hand away, her eyes now drawn in slight exhaustion. Minato turned worryingly in her direction.

"Thank you." He whispered, kissing her forehead. "You shouldn't have given so much." He said lightly. Kushina smiled.

"And why not? You need it more than I do." She demanded. Minato sighed lovingly and smiled thankfully once more.

"I love you with all my heart Kushina." He said deeply. Kushina smiled.

"I too. Now go, before you miss your chance. I'll be waiting here." She said forcefully. Minato nodded and with one last kiss ran toward the demon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Minato leaped from the top of a building, digging his chakra sword into the Kyuubi's back. It roared loudly before the effect of the sword paralyzed it, and within seconds Minato had whipped his left hand into position. With a poof of smoke the Kyuubi disappeared.

Suddenly a huge wailing scream sounded to his left, and Minato cringed, knowing the Kyuubi had met its mark.

"I'm sorry Naruto." He whispered, running toward the sound. Turning the final corner he met back with Kushina, who already had the young baby undressed and laying on the ground in preparation. The babies wailing increased as the power of the demon began to take effect upon Naruto's body. Huge scars ripped into the child's cheeks, which began bleeding heavily, and he moved restlessly from side to side. Minato choked from seeing his son in such pain, but with a deep breath composed himself before placing his right hand upon the boy's stomach.

"Seal!" He said firmly, whilst moving his left hand into several specific formations. The cry grew to a huge crescendo as the baby's eyes flickered into red slits, but within moments it was back to a normal blue, and the cry began to lessen. Kushina smiled happily and whisked the babe into her arms.

"Oh, Naruto." She murmured wiping the blood from his cheeks. "I'm so sorry sweetie." She whispered. Minato smiled and joined Kushina in comforting the child.

"We did it." Minato said happily. "Together." Kushina's smiled grew.

"Yes. And we'll remain together forever. Just us three." She murmured. Minato smiled warmly and nodded.

Suddenly Kushina fell forward with a choke. Minato grabbed her shoulders to stop her from falling and turned her face to look at his. Her eyes stared widely and vacantly into his, and she suddenly heaved and coughed. Blood splattered onto Minato, petrifying him. Horror filled his senses as he saw the blood drip from her mouth and her face grew pale. He stared helplessly as with one final cough she fell limp onto his lap. Clambering forward he placed his fingers against her neck, trying to feel for a pulse. He desperately pushed harder, but not a single thump met his touch. He doubled over in agony and silent tears flooded from his eyes with the silent realisation, _that Kushina was dead._ Wiping his eyes he looked up and stared; horrified.

Protruding from her back were three long black spikes, and several meters behind, appearing as if from nowhere, stood a tall and ugly demon. Its lipless mouth drooled hungrily, and its black, tangled body seemed to quiver endlessly. Minato sat paralyzed, as he stared at the lifeless body of Kushina. Tears fell from his eyes, and every spec of hope went with them.

The demon laughed manically, and slurping hissing noises gurgled from its throat. Minato grabbed Naruto before quickly stepping away from the monster.

"I sssseeeeee" The beast started before a gurgle escaped its throat. "What yous, haves done withs that boy theresssss…." It hissed. Minato stared in disgust before his back ran into a wall. He looked around and cursed, realizing he'd backed into a corner. The monster quickly advanced.

"Gives its to meeeee." Gurgle. "I wants it!" It hissed once more. Minato held Naruto in his left arm whilst attempting to create a water-style jutsu using seals on his right hand. He cursed when he didn't feel the familiar sense of chakra. _Damn._ He thought. _I'm too wound up. I've got to calm down._ The demon laughed once more.

"You canssss never defeatsss me the ssssway you are now." It hissed loudly. Minato cursed as panic rose in his guts. Suddenly the ever-quivering body of the foul monster ripped into life, long black tendrils pouring from its side. Minato tried to dodge as the tendrils flew toward him, but his efforts were futile against the speed of the creatures attack.

Wrapping around Naruto, the tendrils ripped him out of Minato's arms. Minato cried out in alarm and raced forward before a flood of black tendrils screamed toward him, piercing him in the stomach in several locations. He reached pitifully forward as the monster held the baby close beside him.

"I'm taking thisssss boy" Gurgle "Ssssomehwere you will never be ablesss tooo go." It hissed evilly. Minato stared in horror once more as the monster disappeared before his eyes.

"Noo!" He cried, horrified. He fell to the ground as anguish overtook him, and dragging himself beside Kushina's dead body he wept.

"What am I going to do now?" He whispered into Kushina's hair. "You're gone, Naruto's gone. It feels as if my whole world is nothing." Suddenly he felt something on his shoulder and he turned but saw nothing. A soft breeze flicked through his hair and Kushina's soft voice filled his head. He smiled. _You still have the village. Your worlds not gone just yet._ Minato nodded his head and softly kissed Kushina's cheek.

"Thank you." He whispered. "I now know what I must do." He said, and standing he faced the direction of the battle. He grabbed his stomach, where he'd been hit. "I doubt I'll be able to close the seal for long like this." He mumbled to himself. "I'm not sure if I'll even be able to get all the demons." He added. "But I've got to try." With a deep, calming breath he looked up and ran toward the battlefield.

***

With one last swing Minato plunged his chakra sword into the giant blob-like demon. It froze and with a quick yell of 'seal' from Minato, disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He suddenly lay on the ground as villagers rushed around him.

"Minato! Are you okay?" One of his closest friends Wakana asked, sitting down beside him. Minato had partially sealed the last demon, but he was now almost completely out of chakra. He smiled.

"I'm fine." He lied. Already the wounds in his stomach were ailing him. He had lost a lot of blood and the constant pain was taking a toll on his stamina. Wakana placed her hands over his stomach as she attempted to use medical nin-jutsu. She cursed loudly.

"Whatever has attacked you has used poison. There's nothing I can do!" She cried. "I'm so sorry Minato. I can attempt to use an antidote but I can't promise anything." She said, her voice cracking. Minato placed his hands over hers and shook his head.

"Don't, Kana." He mumbled. "I can already feel it's too late. All I can do now is finally seal the demons, for as long as possible." Wakana nodded, not actually following what he meant by the sealing. She had never understood how it worked, few did. That was why she respected Minato to such a degree. Minato grabbed Wakana's arm once more. "Go and help the others in the village. My time has come, for now I need peace to finish my work." Wakana shook her head.

"You've already done enough!" She cried, tears flowing from her eyes. Minato shook his head again.

"I'm afraid I've only moved them away. I still have to seal them properly." He murmured near silently. Wakana shook her head, not wanting to accept the truth.

"But. I want to help you. That's all you've done for this village! I want to give you something in return!" Minato smiled warmly.

"Just by seeing you one last time was enough to make me happy, but please, Wakana, go and help someone who needs it." He said. Wakana nodded her head slowly as her tears poured out more heavily.

"G-Good bye Minato." She whispered, reaching down to hug him. "Thank you for everything." Minato smiled as Wakana ran off to treat other people and with a deep shuddering breath he pulled both hands onto his chest_. I guess I shall use every last bit of chakra to lock the gates for as long as possible._ He thought sadly. _I cannot rely on Naruto, but that option is still not invalid._ Moving his hands into the specific signs he completed the seal.

"Underworld Void! Seal!" He shouted, and as the last ounce of chakra began to dissipate from his body his hands moved into one last seal. "I'm afraid our time to meet is not yet, my dear Kushina." He whispered. "Mind Seal." He finished and his body went limp.

**As you may have realized by now, this isn't just ordinary Konoha, with Chakra jutsus. That's why I classify it Alternate Universe (AU). Not only do they not have to use two-hand signs, but they can only use chakra under certain conditions. You'll find out more about that later. Actually I'll describe most of it later, but don't complain saying it's not AU. It bloody is! Lol, just accept it! A lot of the scenes may seem familiar with the Naruto storyline, that's because they will be. It's where I get my inspiration from! Anyway, I really hope you enjoy the story. I hope you cried when Kushina died too. I tried to get the emotion happening, but well, it didn't work so well. I'm like falling asleep here!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

-Two Hundred Years Later-

Naruto yawned and stretched his arms wide, arching his back deeply. Lifting his feet across his straw mattress, he placed them on the cold stone floor.

"Another day of training I guess." He mumbled mid yawn. Standing up he padded blearily towards the opposite wall through the pitch darkness, winding through the obstacles automatically. Finding the opposite wall he lifted his hand to wind open the window in his ceiling, allowing the dull fluorescent light above to shine through.

Naruto gave another yawn before padding into the huge cavernous space beyond his door. There he sat with several other demons who greeted him as warmly as demons could; growling and snarling their 'hellos.' Everyone was ripping into carcasses of rotting meat, sucking the bones dry, some even swallowing them whole.

Naruto's stomach growled hungrily and he reached forward, snatching a meat-filled leg off of the snake-like creature beside him. It hissed loudly and reared back, producing large fangs dripping with venom. Naruto slitted his eyes, which began to change into a deep red. The beast cowered backwards and bent its head in defeat.

"I'm very sssorry, Lord Naruto." It hissed in subjection. Naruto ignored it before his beast-like nature took over; ripping into the meat as if it were his last meal.

For all that Naruto knew, he was in The Underworld. He had been for as long as he could remember. His father, Ankoku, was the most powerful of all the demons who lived here. He ruled the roost, so to speak, and as his son, Naruto would follow in his footsteps. For the last sixteen years, shortly before his incarnation, the nineteen most powerful demons had been sealed within The Underworld. It was a horrible world, a vast void filled with caverns and passages in all directions. The only source of light was from a small crystal-like mass which grew in the roof of the huge cavern, shining dully upon the ground.

Naruto hated it. He had always hated it, but his companions made it worthwhile. With them he could train, using his passion for revenge to fuel his body further. One day he would gain his revenge, upon Earth, but mostly upon Konoha. The despicable village that had sealed his father here, leading to his incarnation. He despised people, and everything they stood for. Unfortunately he had been born in the body of a human, but his power far outmatched those who surrounded him, besides, as his father had said, being in the body of a human can open many possibilities.

"Naruto!" A loud gurgling voice cried, echoing through the vast space. Breaking from his thoughts Naruto looked to where the voice had come from. He smiled.

"What is it Father?" He asked, addressing the black, quivering body. The demon's large drooling mouth smiled.

"We sneeeeed to talksss." He hissed. Naruto nodded, and thought once more how glad he was that demons didn't posses the traits of their parents. Standing he walked quickly through the arch of stone, following the limping black creature ahead.

Shortly they stopped and Naruto gazed up into the beady yellow eyes of his Father.

"Is this about my training?" He asked in a bored tone. "If you ask me Kimochiwarui is hardly much of a trainer. I can hardly even…"

"Naruto!" His Father interrupted with a gurgle. "Thissss isssss far moressss important thanssss your trainingsssssss." He started, spitting as he spoke. Naruto looked at him curiously.

"What then?" He demanded lightly. Ankoku grinned.

"The ssssseal issss finally breaking." He spat before a gurgle escaped his throat. "Sssoon, our timessss for revenge sssswill be upon usssss." He said grinning. Naruto looked at him curiously.

"You mean it?" He asked, almost jumping with excitement. Ankoku nodded.

"Yesss, Naruto. You can finally provesss your worthsss to me." He grinned. Naruto smiled.

"Don't worry." Naruto said, folding his arms in front of him. "I'll obliterate them all!" He insisted. Ankoku laughed with great hissing gurgles and hiccups.

"I do notssss doubt you sssswill Naruto, although firsssst I will takesss a few othersssss with me to sssssee how much hassss changed. A long time hassss passsssed ssssince lasssst we roamed uponss the Earth. The Underworld ssssmay have only sssseen ussss ssssssssixteen years, but the rest of the world has sssseen ten timesssss more." He explained. Naruto nodded, understanding completely.

"Well then, when you leave?" Naruto asked. Ankoku closed his eyes in thought.

"Withinssss the hour I believessss. I can feelssss the gate opening asssss we sssspeak." He hissed quietly. Naruto nodded in confirmation.

"You _will_ call me when it's my time?" Naruto asked forcefully, not wanting to miss too much action. Ankoku smiled and nodded.

"I will callsss you immediately after I have sssscoped the area." He assured. Naruto nodded his head once.

"Good." He said before walking onward to the training arena. "You had better not push your luck." Ankoku snorted and smiled evilly before leaving to inform the other demons.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Naruto angrily charged toward the stone target; his hand a seething mass of red chakra and microscopic wind-like needles. With a roar he hit it, crumbling the stone into dust where his hand met the surface. He smiled.

"Not too bad a technique Kimochi." He murmured to his instructor. "But, can I make it affect a greater area?" He asked curiously, hoping to obliterate the entire stone structure. Kimochiwarui walked to join Naruto in the centre of the room. She was the most human-like creature amoungst the group; she stood on two legs, and her feminine body was attractive even to Naruto. Her only flaws were the colour of her skin, and her height. Her body stood nearly two and a half meters high, and her skin was yellow with purple blotches from head to toe; a rather hideous mix.

Kimochiwarui smiled, producing large pointed teeth, and her hips swung from side to side as she joined Naruto in the centre.

"Well." She purred softly. "There _is_ a way you can create a larger surface area of attack I believe." She started, "but unfortunately, I've only heard of it. I can't do it myself, the way I can't do most of the attacks that you know." She explained. Naruto grumbled.

"That hasn't stopped you from teaching me before. You've already told me I can use human-like techniques because of this body. That's something none of you other demons can do. But I've already learnt _this _technique without anything other than a picture in my mind. What's to stop me from making it better?" He asked flatly. Kimochiwarui rolled her eyes.

"The point is, I haven't even _seen _this new technique done. If I haven't seen it, then I can't pass the image to your brain." She insisted in annoyance. Naruto glared angrily.

"Then describe it." He demanded. "At least I'll have _something_ to work with." Kimochiwarui spat in disrespect.

"Fine, young _Prince_." She cursed under her breath. "From what I was told, there was a man who was able to condense chakra into a sphere. From there he could throw it, or for more effectiveness, maintain contact with it until the last moment. That is all I know." She insisted. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Is that all it is? A ball of chakra?" He asked, raising his hand and creating a small sphere in his palm. Kimochiwarui sneered.

"I thought perhaps it might inspire you." She grumbled. Naruto opened his mouth to speak when Danzo, a foul, slimy looking demon slid into the room.

"My Lord!" It puffed in a nasally voice, obviously having crawled for quite some distance. "The Master has been killed! Ankoku is dead!" Naruto stared in shock for a moment before anger filled him. He felt his power shift uneasily inside himself. Kimochiwarui took a step closer and placed her hand over his shoulder.

"Calm yourself Naruto. Don't lose control now." She demanded lightly. Naruto pulled away and cursed.

"How?" He asked simply. Danzo bowed his head.

"The villagers of Konoha managed to trap him in a power diminishing seal. Within a few hours he became a powerless speck, before… dieing." He explained distraughtly. Naruto clenched his fists.

"Take me to Konoha." He demanded. "It's time I showed them who deserves the right to control Earth." He walked toward the door in a rage; readying his mind for battle.

"Wait, Naruto." Kimochiwarui called. "I have a far more devious idea." She stated with an evil grin. Naruto paused and turned to look at her.

"And what is it?" He asked skeptically. Kimochiwarui smiled.

"What if you went to Konoha; a lost boy from war, who needed a place to stay. If you did that, you could truly find how to defeat them, in the most painful way possible." She purred. Naruto paused to think before smiling.

"I'm liking this." He stated. "Go on." Kimochiwarui smirked.

"Well, once you get into Konoha, make a few friends, ask to learn their ways. Then, when you discover how they tick, form a plan, and we'll all assist you in destroying the village." She started. "Of course, you will have to pretend to be someone else; a weak, slow minded fool." She said, enjoying the idea of a foolish Naruto. "But there's no doubt that it is possible. You are of course, a great actor, as I am." She whispered, mainly to herself. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Well then. It's a plan, I'll move out tomorrow. As for now, I have to practice my acting." He said smiling before exiting the room. Kimochiwarui grinned cunningly.

"You may be gone Ankoku, but I will keep your dream alive. At least without the boy around I can get some plans into action." She murmured to herself. "And who knows? He may actually come in handy, like you once thought he might." She added. "But either way, with or without him, we will get our revenge."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Iruka jumped from branch to branch as he made his way back from the Country of Wind.

"Another successful mission." He chirped proudly to himself. His stomach grumbled and he laughed. "Good thing too, I'm starving!" He chuckled.

Pausing for a breather, he sat on one of the branches and pulled a piece of dried meat from his pack. Breathing deeply he savoured the salty smell before biting a piece hungrily from the corner. Below him a bush rustled noisily, gaining Iruka's attention. He paused mid chew and looked down, nearly choking with surprise. Below him sat a young teenager, with fluffy blonde hair, and an orange and black jumpsuit. Jumping down he examined the boy.

"Are you okay?" He asked, feeling the boy's forehead. The boy had cuts across most of his body and his clothes were torn in several places. He groaned loudly.

"Please help… me." He moaned softly. Iruka pulled him forward off of the ground; supporting his back against his chest.

"What happened? Where are you from?" He asked gently. The boy's eyes fluttered open, showing bright blue orbs; darkened in pain.

"My home… was attacked by a beast… I think." He mumbled. "I can't remember. All I remember is waking up, and seeing everything in ruins. I can't remember anything. Just… the pain." He whispered, a tear silently streaking his cheek. Iruka pulled him closer.

"Are you hurt badly?" He asked worriedly, "Are you…." He paused as the body collapsed in his arms. Exhaustion had finally taken over the young boy. Iruka frowned grimly.

"Don't worry." He murmured. "I will take you to my village." Standing, he lifted the boy in his arms and began running back toward the village.

***

Tsunade shook her head.

"Physically he's fine." She said to Iruka, who stood anxiously on the other side of the bed. "Just a few cuts and bruises." She added. "Really, I think he's just emotionally exhausted. Afterall you said his home was attacked by a monster of some sort. Are you sure that's all he said?" Iruka nodded.

"Yeah, but he sounded really weird, like he didn't fully know what had happened. I think maybe he's suffering from amnesia." Tsunade nodded.

"It could be." She admitted. "Well, I suggest we leave him here for the night, just to monitor him." She suggested and Iruka nodded. "But for now, I had better find someone who can look after him." She murmured. Iruka looked up hopefully.

"I'd be honoured to Lady Tsunade." He offered warmly. Tsunade smiled.

"I thought as much. Come around in the morning if you like. He should be fine by then." Iruka shook his head.

"I think I'll stay here the night, if that's okay." He said gazing over the sleeping boy. "I just feel that I shouldn't leave him so quickly." He added. Tsunade nodded.

"It is your choice." She said before turning to leave. "If you have any problems don't hesitate to call a nurse." She finished before leaving the room. Iruka smiled again.

"I was like you when I was little." He whispered. "My parents were killed in battle and I was left lost with no where to go." He sighed and twisted his hands together. "Maybe it was fate that brought us together." Iruka grabbed his stomach again as it grumbled loudly. He laughed.

"First I think I'd better get some food." He said with a grin. "But I'll be right back."

***

Iruka returned to the small room with a steaming plate of yaki udon. Sighing pleasantly he pulled a chair up to the bed and sat, bending forward to pull a large pile of noodles out with his chopsticks. He chewed them quickly and smiled.

"Food always tastes better when you're hungry." He murmured happily. Suddenly the boy shifted slightly, and Iruka placed his bowl in his lap. "Are you awake now?" He asked gently, and the boy groaned slightly. Iruka pulled a few noodles from his bowl and placed them in front of Naruto. "Do you want to eat?" He asked some more. The boy suddenly sat up in alarm, knocking Iruka backward sending the bowl of food flying.

"Where am I?" The boy screamed, pulling the covers off his legs. He noticed Iruka laying on the floor and he sneered fiercely. "Who are you?" He cried. "Get away from me!" Iruka looked disappointingly at the spilled noodles before standing gently.

"It's okay!" He whispered. "You're in Konoha Hospital, no one's going to hurt you." He said lightly. The boy backed away, slipping off the bed and onto his feet.

"I don't believe you." He growled. "You're going to hurt me like that foul creature did!" He cried. Iruka raised his hands in an attempt to calm the boy.

"I found you in the forest." He explained. "I thought you needed help so I brought you here." The boy stared blankly for a moment before a sudden realization washed over his body.

"I… I remember." He mumbled. Iruka smiled.

"You do?" He asked hopefully. The boy collapsed against his bed before tears flooded from his eyes.

"Thank you so much!" He cried. "I thought I was going to die. I'm sorry for my actions. Please forgive me." He added, bowing his head towards Iruka. Iruka smiled and sat on the bed, reaching over to pat the boys hair.

"It's okay." He said. "I'm not angry at you." The boy looked up and smiled.

"You're not?" He asked and Iruka nodded. He patted the space of bed beside him.

"Come sit down and talk. I'm Iruka by the way. What's your name?" The boy stood and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I'm… Naruto." He answered before sitting beside Iruka.

"Do you know how you were attacked?" Iruka asked gently. Naruto shook his head.

"No. I just know that something tried to kill me. I think it was at my house, but. Arg!" He cried smacking his head. "I can't remember! Why?!" Iruka held the boy's hands firmly.

"Hitting yourself won't do anything." He said firmly. "It's normal for us to forget things, especially in such horrible circumstances." He explained. Naruto looked up with a smile.

"Oh." He said laughing. "I didn't realize." Suddenly his stomach grumbled and he grabed in painfully. Iruka smiled.

"Are you hungry?" He asked expectantly. Naruto nodded shyly. "Well then. Seeming as that's gone to waste," he said, motioning to the spilled noodles, "how about I go get something else?" Naruto bent his head in shame.

"I would truly appreciate that." He mumbled. Iruka smiled.

"Don't be so ashamed. That's what we do here in Konoha. We help other people. I'll be right back." Iruka said, standing and walking out the door. Naruto smiled as he exited.

_Infiltration: success._ Naruto thought softly. _But I didn't expect to be let in so easily_. Suddenly his chest tingled as he thought of Iruka. He'd dragged him here and stayed by his side the whole time, and now he was getting him food. _Maybe some people aren't so bad_. He thought curiously, and then shook his head violently_. What am I saying? Afterall, these are the bastards who so viciously killed Father._ He thought madly, before leaning back into his bed; back to the innocent, lost boy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the week long gap between updates, but I was away. But now I have returned so hopefully the chapters should be coming a little quicker. **

**Chapter Six**

Iruka pushed at the wooden door of the old run down home. Dust rained from the cracks, falling lightly onto his hair. He coughed and flapped his hand in front of his face.

"It's a bit old." He choked, looking behind him at Naruto. "But its got charm." He added with a humbled smile. Together they walked cautiously into the room and investigated the interior.

"How long since anybody has lived here?" Naruto asked curiously, poking his head around corners, and looking through numerous jars. Iruka scratched his head.

"I'm afraid I don't know. The house is actually a few hundred years old, rumor has it that Minato, the demon sealer of long ago once lived here. Since then very few have been brave enough to venture within here. Most say they can feel the spirits of the past as they sleep, and so have only stayed long enough that they could leave again." He explained. Naruto nodded and walked into the next room where an old dusty table sat beside a wood stove. He ran his fingers across the timber; the house seeming somehow familiar.

"Why did Tsunade choose this house for me then? If it's haunted." He asked, slightly annoyed. Iruka laughed.

"All visiting outsiders stay here. It's not because we're trying to scare them, to be honest I don't believe in the stories. Besides, my house is far too small for anyone else, and you'll need space to train once you start learning ninjutsu." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Ninjutsu?" He asked in confusion. "What's that?" Iruka grinned.

"It's hard to explain. But basically, it's knowing how to protect yourself, and the ones you love." Naruto squinted.

"I don't get it." He murmured. Iruka smiled again and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"You will." He said before walking to the next room. "Aah! Here's your bedroom." He said happily, sitting on the soft bed. "Of course there have been a few updates to the house. Electricity, furniture and what-not, but the same old charm exists don't you think?" Naruto smiled and examined a set of drawers.

"It is very…" He paused, wondering how to word his feelings. "Nostalgic." He finished. Iruka looked at him curiously.

"Your house was like this one?" He asked. Naruto shook his head without thinking.

"No…" He said softly, before realizing his mistake. "Maybe, actually I don't know!" He bumbled. "It's very hard to remember. But something feels familiar." He explained hurriedly. Iruka nodded, none the wiser before standing.

"Well, this is your place now." He announced warmly. Naruto nodded before looking confused.

"What will happen if any visitors come?" He asked. Iruka rubbed his hair.

"I guess we'll find somewhere for them. We do have a few empty houses for these matters around town." He explained. Naruto glanced at Iruka once more.

"Then, again, I must ask why I was put in this house? Don't you trust me? Surely the others are a lot nicer." He accused angrily. Iruka smiled lightly.

"To be honest." He murmured. "You reminded me of Minato. I've grown up revering his portraits, and his awing feats. When I met you, I was reminded once more of Minato. Because of that I was selfish. I thought that somehow you might become a great a man as he was, just by living as he did. It's childish, I know, but Tsunade agreed; we both felt that you and Minato must share something." He explained in reverence.

Naruto stared. _Minato? _He thought. _That was the man that sealed the demons in The Underworld. How could I resemble such a man?_ He shrugged to himself and smiled.

"Oh…" He murmured. "I'm sorry. Maybe you're right though? Maybe I can become a great man." Iruka smiled and nodded.

"I do hope so." He agreed before walking to the bedroom door, there he paused. "I'll bring all your food around once a week, but if you need anything else just ask. Tomorrow you'll be starting your training though, so make sure you eat plenty and rest. It'll be a tough day." He said. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning then?" He asked hopefully. Iruka shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. I have a mission tomorrow, so one of my peers will be teaching you ninjutsu. He is far better than I am though, so don't worry." Naruto sighed in dissapointment.

"What's his name then?" Iruka smiled.

"Kakashi." He answered simply "see you around Naruto!" He finished before closing the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Naruto woke to a loud rapping. Jumping into a sitting position he suspiciously investigated the room. He pulled the surprisingly smooth covers from his legs and stood from the bed; which was the softest he had ever felt. Walking to his bedroom door he quickly jarred it open, peering around the corner with growing suspicion. The rapping started again. _Behind!_ Naruto thought quickly, spinning on his heel.

Suddenly he was met with a strange figure waving from beyond his window. His heart raced from the shock and he crouched into a low protective stance.

"Naruto isn't it?" A muffled voice sounded from the figure. Naruto suddenly blushed before standing and opening the window. He scratched the back of his neck and grinned.

"Uh… Yeah. I'm Naruto" He said. The now clearly visible man simply stared; bored. He was fairly tall with short and spiky silver hair. Most of his face was shrouded by a black cloth, and his left eye was covered by his forehead protector. "I do have a door." Naruto added, slightly annoyed. The man smiled, or rather, his eyes crinkled in what seemed to be amusement.

"I prefer windows. It's a lot quicker." He said calmly. Naruto shrugged.

"Who are you anyway?" Naruto asked, folding his arms. The man returned to his bored looking face.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. I am told I have been posted as your teacher." He announced. Naruto lifted his head in recognition and smiled.

"Oh! Good morning Kakashi… uh… sensei." He bumbled. "I wasn't expecting you quite this early." He added. Kakashi stared blankly.

"Yes, well… I was on my way through and thought I'd remind you our training starts at ten A-M, in training field one." He stated. Naruto nodded.

"Where's this training field?" He asked suddenly. Kakashi sighed.

"Tsunade will inform you of the details. She expects to see you in her office soon." Naruto rubbed his hair.

"And where's that?" He asked drastically. Kakashi's head drooped and he pointed to a large dome-like building in the distance.

"Top floor. Ask anyone and they will show you." Naruto frowned.

"Why can't you?" He asked folding his arms again. Kakashi shrugged.

"I have to go help old ladies with their grocery shopping." He said unconvincingly before standing and disappearing in a puff of smoke. Naruto stuck his head out of the window, looking around to see where the man had gone.

"LIAR!" He shouted in vain, before retreating inside where he attempted to work the unfamiliar "appliances" into making him breakfast.

***

Later that morning, after a few failed attempts at making edible food, Naruto made his way to the Hokage's room, according to Kakashi's instructions. He placed his hand on the handle, ready to open it but paused when he heard conversation on the other side.

"I understand that you find him suspicious." A seemingly middle-aged woman said loudly. "But we cannot do much about it." She continued. "He was found lost, and with no memory, all we can do is keep an eye on him." A younger female joined the conversation.

"Yes, Lady Hokage, but why are we teaching him ninjutsu? If he's a traitor he'll just use it against us." The first lady sighed.

"I know Sakura, but if he truly was a lost boy, it doesn't quite seem fair to let him off with no knowledge, or means of protecting himself. I chose you as his team mates because I know you can watch over his movements. Anything suspicious and you must inform me at once." She assured. "Besides, it will only be basics; nothing that could actually be used against us." There was a moment of silence as the listeners consumed the information.

"When do we meet him?" A young boy asked. Tsunade grunted.

"He should already have been here. I sent Kakashi an hour ago." She paused for a moment. "Thinking of that, let's end this conversation and keep it quiet, in case he appears. Try to be nice to him, but just keep your guard open." Naruto stopped listening and pulled away from the door.

_So they've already got suspicions._ He thought unhappily. _I guess that means I have to keep my guard up myself. Any slip up could prove fatal._ He paused, reinforcing his story and character in his mind, before knocking on the door. _Here goes._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_Sakura Haruno: Highly unpredictable female with a dangerous fist, and a foul attitude. Lacks a lot of everyday skill, yet is very capable mentally and with chakra control._

_Sasuke Uchiha: Very talented male. Always brooding about something, doesn't open up too well. Quite frankly he seems to be a depressed, arrogant, well… you know._

_Hatake Kakashi: Admirably late, apparently as always. Very skilled, quiet and wise. Also very mysterious. What's with that book he reads anyway?_

From the short moment with his new team, he'd already fathomed out most of their personalities and already all three were giving off hints of suspicion. Feigning ignorance, Naruto stared as Sakura finished the last demonstration; walking calmly across a bed of water.

Growing up in The Underworld, he'd never had water to walk across and so this skill amazed him. He was familiar with the workings of the other techniques, like Sasuke's fire breathing jutsu, and Kakashi's technique where he moulded lightning around his hand, but Sakura had been asked to show him the basics, and it was these basics that amazed him; walking on water, running up trees, making holes in the ground by a single punch.

Kakashi smiled warmly and congratulated the two on a good demonstration.

"And that." He said folding his arms. "Is what the control of chakra can do. We call these ninjutsu, but there are three techniques a ninja can use. Ninjutsu, Genjustu, and taijutsu. The first two use chakra, the third is simply hand-to-hand fighting skills. Does that make sense?" He said peering quizzically at Naruto.

"So far, I think." Naruto mumbled, scratching his head. Kakashi laughed.

"Well let's give it a go then." He said motioning Naruto over to a tree. "This is the first step to controlling chakra; walking up a tree." Naruto nodded, already having seen Sakura perform the trick before. "First focus your chakra to the bottom of your feet." He said, indicating how he held his hands in front of his chest. "Using this hand sign allows the body to automatically focus chakra, and then you have to focus mentally to make it go to your feet. Having the right balance of chakra on your feet creates a suction-like effect, keeping your feet firmly connected with the tree." Naruto nodded once more, following what his new teacher was saying. "Most importantly though, you must be calm." Kakashi added with a stern voice. Naruto looked up in confusion.

"What do you mean by calm?" He asked gently. Kakashi smiled.

"Chakra is a very delicate balance of spiritual and physical energy. If your spirit is interrupted, by let's say, sadness, then your chakra will ultimately stop flowing, and your ninjutsu will be useless." He sighed sadly. "Many-a-battle has been lost because of this. People become sad or angry because a friend has been killed, and their chakra fails them. Some learn to control their emotions enough to resume fighting, but many fall into despair." He finished sadly.

Naruto stared in amazement. He had never even realized this during his own training, but after all, he wasn't really a human, perhaps his chakra manipulation was different, or maybe he'd never felt much emotion? Kakashi straightened up and smiled.

"Well. I believe it's your turn now. See if you can do it." Naruto nodded. He understood basically what was required, but being the lost boy he was, he had to pretend this was all new. He folded his hands together and closed his eyes, focusing a small amount of chakra near his feet and legs. "Force it further down." Kakashi explained, gazing towards Naruto's legs. Nodding Naruto crept the chakra further, until finally fizzling it out.

"I'm not sure I can do it, I'm not feeling anything." He mumbled in pretend disappointment. Kakashi grinned encouragingly.

"You were doing well. Don't give up so easily." Naruto smiled halfheartedly and closed his eyes before slowly drawing his chakra. This time he created a small amount to collect around his feet. Kakashi nodded.

"That's it, now run toward the tree." Naruto nodded and opened his eyes. Running as fast as he could he leapt up the trunk of the nearest tree, scaling several meters before gravity took over. Kakashi smiled in approval.

"Very good Naruto. Not bad for a beginner. Try again, this time mark your height with a kunai." Naruto nodded and reached into the unfamiliar pouch on his leg.

"I'm not gonna lose!" He shouted, hoping to create the illusion of an annoying brat. Running he 'tried' again, this time making it a further one meter. Kakashi smiled again and the others nodded in approval.

"Well that's about it for today." Kakashi said yawning loudly. Naruto suddenly tripped in mid-run, landing somewhat on his head. He stared at Kakashi in shock

"That's it?" He cried. "What about ninjutsu? I thought you were supposed to teach me really cool techniques!" Kakashi sighed, obviously wishing he hadn't been posted for this position.

"In good time Naruto. You must learn the basics before you can learn how to truly become a ninja worthy of battle." He explained calmly. "At your age it shouldn't take too long, you're already showing quite some talent, but you still must master the basics before you can even think of attempting any ninjutsu." Kakashi turned to the two bored onlookers. "You may go now Sakura, Sasuke." Sakura looked up happily and walked off hurriedly, glad to be free for the afternoon. Sasuke simply shook his head before smirking.

"I'll watch over the idiot; make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

Kakashi nodded and turned back to Naruto.

"I expect you to continue training for the rest of the afternoon. I want this mastered by tomorrow." He said sternly. Naruto slumped on the ground.

"I'll try my hardest." He murmured. Both Kakashi and Sasuke rolled their eyes.

"Same time and place tomorrow. See you then." Kakashi said before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Sasuke snorted an arrogant laugh.

"Okay useless. Try to get it right this time."

Naruto gritted his teeth; he was already beginning to dislike this Sasuke, if only he could show what he was really like. He sighed inwardly. _If it's going to take a long time to learn about this village, I might just have to amp up my progression. I'm sure that a natural ninja, determined to be the best can learn quicker than most others, without standing out too much_. He pushed himself off the ground and into a sitting position. _What's a bet they're going to keep a really good eye on me from now on, especially this Sasuke._ He suddenly thought. _I'd better 'train' all night, no matter how tiring, despite that I already figured out what to do. But I can't take any risks here._

Rubbing his head Naruto stood grumpily.

"Fine. I hope you don't mind losing, because once I learn how to be a ninja, I won't need you to baby me anymore!" He shouted angrily. Suddenly realizing what he'd said he quickly finished. "I'll be the strongest ninja around, and I'll be able to protect everyone in this village! It's the least I could do after everything they've done." Sasuke opened his eyes in surprise before quickly resuming his arrogant stance.

"We'll see. But believe me; people speak of useless dreams far too often, I…" Naruto suddenly butted in, his competitive nature taking over.

"I'm not like others. When I say something, I mean it." He growled. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and Naruto hoped he wasn't seeing through his lies.

"Well, I'm yet to see you climb this tree. If you're going to be such a great ninja, I expect to see some action." Naruto smiled, his words were working! He'd created a very interesting character, and it seemed this Sasuke was going right along with it.

"Well, here goes." He murmured before running at the tree_. It's going to be a long night. _He thought calmly, _but at least it means I can learn about ninja's a lot quicker. And then perhaps, finally destroy this measly village._

**Sooooorry for the long wait. I haven't been in a writing mood lately. Please don't hate me! I hope this isn't starting to seem too much like the original Naruto storyline, what with the tree climbing and everything. Anyone got any useful thoughts? Well, hopefully the next chapter shall be soon, and hoping you're all enjoying the story.**


End file.
